


Hello There

by GoringWriting



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Morgana's Magic (Merlin), Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Awesome Gwaine (Merlin), Awesome Morgana (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), BAMF Morgana (Merlin), Courting Rituals, F/M, Good Mordred (Merlin), Good Morgana (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Flirts (Merlin), Hurt Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt Lancelot (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Kissing, M/M, Merlin & Morgana Friendship (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Arthur, Protective Gaius (Merlin), Protective Gwaine (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: There's a new face in the castle. One that Gwaine desperately wants to get to know better. Gaius' nephew Merlin will be staying in the castle to apprentice under his uncle. Gwaine will stop at nothing to learn more about Merlin and what secrets he might be hiding.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Leon/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

"Arthur come on, there's not an animal around for miles. It's too early in the morning for this," Gwiane whines as their horses clomp through the underbrush of the forest.

"Hush up Gwaine," Arthur says and the Knight pouts and Gwaine sighs. They climb down to have a bit of lunch. They hear horses a little ways off and they make their way through the forest to a clearing. There's a man there kneeling by some plants and some of the younger squires on horseback stopping in front of the man.

"Good morning?" The man says uncertainly. Gwaine's never seen him around before he might not even be from Camelot.

"That's no way to talk to your betters," one of the squires says and Gwaine clenches his fists.

"Oh? Find me some and I'll make sure to take the advice," the man says and Gwaine grins. He likes this guy. He's got stuff.

"Shut up!" One of the squires says planting a boot on the chest of the man and kicking him onto his back. Gwaine stands but Leon is quick to pull him back down.

"Yes, that's very articulate," the man says. One of the squires looks like he's about to pull a sword but the trumpets for midday lessons makes them take off into the forest again and the man goes back to the plants.

Gwaine wants to stay and help the man, but Arthur has him by the arm dragging him back to the horses to get back for training.

King forgive them if they miss a training exercise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later finds him being helped towards the Physicians chamber by Percival and Lancelot while Arthur shakes his head.

"You have only yourself to blame Gwaine. If you had paid attention this wouldn't have happened" Arthur says. 

He's right, Gwaine would die before admitting that, but he has been distracted worrying about the man from the clearing and if he was ok.

They had made sure that the squires has received extra training and duties for the whole week. It wasn't enough in Gwaine's opinion but it was all they could do without a formal complaint.

"Well it's a good thing we have a court physician then isn't it," Gwaine says as they reach the door.

"Gaius, the idiot got himself cut in train...oh," Arthur says as they walk into the chamber to find the man from the forest seated on the table.

"Oh...um...hello, Sire" the man says.

"I'm sorry, where is Gaius?" Arthur asks.

"Taking Lady Morgana her sleeping potions. He left me here because I don't know my way around the castle yet, Sire and Sir knights," he says awkwardly. Clearly he's not used to being around nobility.

"And you would be?"

"Oh! Forgive me, Sire. I don't have many opportunities to introduce myself usually. I'm Merlin, Gaius is my uncle. I'm staying with him to learn to be a physician and to help him in his old age, Sire," the man says.

"Don't let him hear you call him old. He can and will box your ears," Gwaine says laughing and Merlin laughs softly.

"Thank you for the advice Sir Knight," he says.

"Gwaine. My name is Gwaine," he says.

"Of course Sir Gwaine," the man says with a slight bow of his head.

"Can you do anything for his arm?" Arthur asks and Merlin steps over and examines the wound.

"Yes Sire. All it needs is a poultice and a bandage," Merlin says grading an ill looking concoction and some bandages.

"That looks... delightful," Gwaine says.

"Be happy you do not have to drink it, Sir Gwaine. My Uncle's pain potions have an... acquired taste to them," Merlin says and Gwaine wonders if he took one for the kick to his chest.

"You can drop the Sir. I only make people I dislike call me Sir and I think I'm going to like you," Gwaine says and Merlin turns the lovely color of their capes. Gwaine watches the man spread the ill cream over his wound after washing it and then wraps the wet bandages and around it and then going for dry ones.

"That should do it Sire," Merlin says.

"Will he be able to attend evening training?" Arthur asks and Gwaine shoots Merlin a pleading look.

"No. I believe he should not aggravate his injury more. Training could cause more damage to the wound, Sire," Merlin says and Gwaine could kiss him.

"Fine then. Gwaine I am giving you the rest of your day off. Do not go to the tavern. You'll get into a brawl or something," Arthur says and the other knights give Merlin a smile as they leave.

"So, now that I have some unexpected free time how would you like me to show you around?" Gwaine asks.

"I'm a bit below your station, Sir Gwaine," Merlin says, standing to put away the supplies.

"The better you get to know be the sooner you'll learn that I don't go in for that station rubbish," Gwaine says.

"Oh?" Merlin says giving him a pointed look.

"It's true. Aside from Leon and the princess all none of us were from noble families when knighted. Percival was raised by Druids. Elyan was the son of a blacksmith. Lancelot...is from a village. The rest of his story is his to share. I..."

"You don't have to tell me. If it is too personal," Merlin says.

"No it's okay. My father was a knight. He died. The king refused to help my mother. You and Lancelot are the only ones who know," Gwaine says.

"You have my word to never speak it," Merlin says.

"So you're really Gaius' nephew?" Gwaine asks.

"Yes."

"His sibling got the good looks then," Gwaine says and Merlin barks out a laugh. One that feels more honest than some of the ones he had given before.

"So...that tour?" Gwaine says.

"I would have to wait for Gaius to return. The physician's chambers cannot be left unattended," Merlin says.

"Do you know where you'll be sleeping?" Gwaine asks.

"The back room there," Merlin says.

"Lovely. I'll have to get injured more often," Gwaine says.

"Don't. You can just drop by you know," Merlin says.

"Ha, you gave me the invitation! You can't take it back. I will go change our of my training clothes and hopefully by time I will have returned so will have Gaius," Gwaine says.

As he leaves he can't help but think there's something interesting about the man.

Something Gwaine looks forward to finding out.


	2. Chapter 2

Gwaine does not run back to the physician's chambers. That would be ridiculous. But he does make it back the same time Gaius does which leads to him arriving outside the door the same time the physician does.

"Sir Gwaine, how can I help you?" Gaius asks.

"I had the pleasure of meeting your nephew and offered to show him around Camelot," Gwaine says and is treated to the eyebrow raise if death.

"Sir Gwaine, with all do respect, Merlin is a boy from a simple village. He will be quite unused to your manner of interaction. Do keep that in mind and do not cause him distress," Gaius says but he's let in the room so Gwaine counts that as a success.

Merlin is sitting at the table mixing an ointment of some kind. He looks up as they come in and smiles at Gwaine.

"Hello Gwaine," Merlin says.

"Sir Gwaine tells me he has offered to be your guide today," Gaius says.

"You know I hate the sir," Gwaine says he leans close to Merlin and says, "It always makes me feel like I'm being scolded."

"Usually because you are," Gaius says as Merlin stands.

"I'm ready for my tour now," Merlin says with a cheeky smile and Gwaine is pretty sure he's in for trouble.

Good thing he likes trouble.

As they walk along the halls if the castle Gwaine tries to get Merlin to talk about his life. Merlin gives a couple of vague answers about a small village in Cenred's kingdom, a mom, and a friend named Will.

Gwiane can tell there's more to Merlin's story but us willing not to press too much. They just met after all.

Gwaine catches Merlin watching archery practice.

"Can you shoot?" Gwaine asks.

"Enough to hunt...but I don't enjoy hunting," Merlin says and Gwaine understands. From what he can see someone like Merlin would hate having to kill creatures, but if that was the only way for him and his mother to eat he would have done it. Gwaine's done some things he would never do outside of the need to survive.

"We sometimes hold contests. Not hunting but shooting at the bullseye. Perhaps you should take part," Gwaine says.

"I'm not quite a fan of weapons in any capacity," Merlin says.

"Alright then," Gwaine says making Merlin look at him shock, "oooh lets see if we can steal from the kitchens!"

"Gwaine, I am not even an official member of the castle yet! I can't do anything to get banished or put in the stocks," Merlin says.

"Don't worry I'll say it was me. The Princess loves me," Gwaine says.

"You are a strange knight," Merlin says.

"Then you haven't been meeting decent ones," Gwaine says.

"No, I suppose not," Merlin says and follows him through the kitchen. It's empty at this hour the servants and cooks having their own meals in the servants mess area. Gwaine hums and passes a pastry to Merlin who puts it in the little satchel he carries. 

They keep going like that until the bag is full before sneaking their way out. Merlin munching on a tart and Gwaine snagging an apple.

They head outside and sit on the steps enjoying their treats.

"So, you're going to train to be a physician?" Gwaine asks.

"Yes, my home...it's far from the nearest physician. No one sick enough to need him lasts long enough to make it. Gaius visits as much as he can but he's getting older and the trip is hard. So, I will train under him then go home to my village and be their physician," Merlin says.

"A noble cause," Gwaine says.

"Thank you. I have to admit the trip took much longer than expected," Merlin says.

"Was your horse old?"

"I walked," Merlin says and Gwaine gulps the nearest border to Cenred is two days away by fast horse. Gwaine can only imagine how long it would be on foot.

"You must be tired. You arrived earlier today correct?"

"Shortly before you came in. I stopped to pick some plants and talk to a few people," Merlin says and must have been referring to the squires they'd seen him with.

"That is mighty fine dedication Merlin," Gwaine says.

"Thank you," Merlin says.

"It's getting late I should bring you back to Gaius," Gwaine says and drops Merlin off before returning to his own room and going to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwaine has been in bed exactly thirteen minutes when he's woken up by someone banging on his door. 

Gwaine rushes to see what the problem is.

Percival is standing there.

"There's been a death. Fetch Gaius and bring him to Lord Aberfall's chambers," he says before running off. 

Gwaine curses and runs off to fetch the physician and probably Merlin as well. Sure enough he encounters both men awake and confused.

"Sir Gwaine, what's happened?" Merlin asks rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"A death of some kind. I don't know all of the facts. But Gaius' presence has been requested in Lord Aberfall's chambers," Gwaine says leading both men to the room.

"Oh dear!" Merlin says when he sees the body head going between his knees and Gwaine soothes his back while Gaius examines the body.

"Swelling around the throat and eyes. His throat swelled until it collapsed," Gaius says.

"What could have caused it?" Arthur asks.

"Midnight's Kiss. My father's second wife tried to use it on him and I so that her son could inherit and she be able to be with her lover. The serving boy bungled the plates however Sire," Sir Kay says and Gaius looks at him.

"That is correct Sire. Midnight's Kiss would have caused it," Gaius says.

"But who would want to poison Lord Aberfall? He was nearly thrice my age. Surely the assassin wouldn't have to wait much longer," Gwaine hears a servant mutter and as insensitive as the comment might be, it is factually correct. Lord Aberfall could only have a few more summers in him. It would make no sense to risk execution.

"Perhaps revenge sire? Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't Lord Aberfall get into a fight with Sir Mungo about Aberfall's plan to increase tax on the lower town to near crushing levels Sire?" Leon says and Gwaine considers it. If it were revenge or to prevent the increase it would make the timing make sense.

"Possibly. How long does it take for this poison to work?" Arthur asks.

"A few hours. It would have to have been administered at midday," Gaius says.

"That means it couldn't have been Sir Mungo. He was at archery training when Merlin and I passed it when I was showing him around," Gwaine says happy to provide alibis for at least three people.

"I was tending Morgana in her room around lunch. I saw a few Lords laughing in the halls but I couldn't tell you which ones or if any of them were visiting Lord Aberfall," Gaius says.

"Perhaps you should check the food...uh...Sire" Merlin says.

"Why would I do that?" Arthur asks.

"Uh...well midday, midday meal, a servant could have slipped it into his food or been ordered to. I don't know much about Lords but any reasonable person would stand there and knowingly drink down poison or allow it to be poured down their throat. Not without some sort of resistance," Merlin's says.

"You've given this a bit of thought," Arthur says.

"My Uncle has been teaching me since birth to make the connections between facts needed in medicine. How to connect sources and interactions to find causes of illness. That's what I did here, uh... Sire" Merlin says awkwardly.

"If it helps I was with him during midday. It couldn't have been him," Gwaine says.

"Alright. Percival and Elyan please help Gaius with the body. Whoever did this is likely not sneaking around the castle at this hour. I will think on it and decide on a course of action in the morning. Dismissed," Arthur says and everyone goes in their own directions.

"I think I'll stay in the Physician's chambers tonight," Gwaine says.

"Why would you do that?" Merlin asks.

"To make sure that the murderer doesn't try to tamper with the body," the 'and so that you are protected if they do' goes unsaid.

"Of course Sir Gwaine," Gaius says not seeming to buy the excuse for a moment.

The body is put on the examination table. A gift from Arthur so Gaius wouldn't have to keep giving up his bed and Merlin yawns and pulls down some phials to hand to Percival and Elyan.

"To help you get back to sleep. I would hate to think you'll be groggy tomorrow," Merlin says with wide earnest eyes that Gwaine wishes were on him.

"Thank you," they say before leaving.

"Will you be able to sleep?" Gwaine asks.

"I will be taking one as well. Gaius do you need any help?" Merlin asks.

"I can't do much of an examination until the swelling goes down. I will have to leave it for a few hours. Let us all get some rest," Gaius says moving to his cot.

"Would you like to take my bed? I can sleep on the floor," Merlin says.

"No! I don't mind taking the floor. However if you have a spare blanket and something to put my head on it would be much appreciated," Gwaine says.

"I have a blanket my mum made me when I was a kid. Needs a wash but it should serve for tonight and as for a pillow...I know," Merlin says returning with a worn but well loved looking blanket and a jacket similar to the one that he's wearing.

"Thank you," Gwaine says making the man blush and they get settled in.

"Goodnight Gwaine," Merlin's soft voice calls through the wood of the door.

"Goodnight Merlin," Gwaine says.

"Guess no one is going to say goodnight Gaius," the physician humphs making them laugh.

"Goodnight Gaius," they say together.

"That's better!"


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days are quiet. Gwaine goes on with his duties. He tries to figure out what happened to Lord Aberfall. Who possibly could have poisoned him. It's not like they found anyone in the castle who didn't belong. Which cast suspicion on everyone. 

The cook had been fired. She has cried and sobbed. Gwaine and Merlin got her a position in the Rising Sun. It wasn't her fault.

Today has been no different than any other day. He finished training with the knights. Put up with some good natured ribbing about being head over heels at first sight. 

Gwaine doesn't care. He buys some flowers and makes his way to the Physician's chamber and knocks before entering. 

Merlin is sitting at the table. He's grinding something into a fine powder and humming under his breath. Gwaine smiles softly and slides into the seat across from him.

They don't say anything for a few minutes. Gwaine knows he'll get attention as soon as Merlin is done.

He's willing to wait.

For as long as it takes.

"How have you been today Sir Gwaine?" Merlin asks smiling at him softly. The smile falls when there's a commotion outside of the door. 

"Stay here," Gwaine says and lays a hand on his sword as he checks the hall.

"Gwaine, we found the murderern!" Elyan says.

"Who?" Gwaine asks.

"Lord Avery. You know how his mother was killed by the sorceress his husband was having an affair with?" 

"Yes?"

"Well it seems that he got it into his head that Lord Aberfall was a sorcerer. We found a journal full of anti-magic ramblings. Explaining his plan and his so called evidence. So, he killed him himself. We've just been sent to bring him to the dungeons," Elyan says.

"Merlin says stay in here and bar the door. Until he has been deposited. I don't want you at risk," Gwaine says and Merlin nods his head in assent. Gwaine leaves with Elyan to drag the raving man to his dungeon cell. Gwaine is shocked by the change. Just yesterday he and Merlin stopped to speak with him on their way out of the city to pick plants. Even going to far as to shake Merlin's hand. The Lord had been a good man, never allowing station to dictate his actions even when Uther was alive. Even if he had agreed with the burning of sorcerers and would say such at meetings.

He'd been find that last time Gwaine has seen him. How had he become this screaming madman seemingly overnight?

His trial is set for the next day but they all know what the verdict will be. There is only one punishment for murder in cold blood.

Execution.

The regular beheading kind, not the ones that require fires.

Lord Avery doesn't make it through the night. He manages to cut his arms on his manacles and bleeds out. 

Gwaine holds Merlin a little tighter that night.


	5. Chapter 5

A month after the events with Lord Avery, Gwaine wakes up to voices outside the room. There's a boy sitting on the table with his leg elevated and bandaged. Gaius is checking him over.

"Hey you're Princess's Manservant aren't you?" Gwaine asks.

"Yes...the newest one. I've heard so many stories about how he treats them. Are they true? Does he really hit them with goblets?" The boy asks.

"He throws them yes," Gwaine says.

"I...I can you tell him I'm too injured to work today? Please I don't want a goblet throne at my head!" The boy begs wide eyed.

"Okay I'll go wake him up. Gwaine can you take him to the seward and explain and get someone assigned to his duties," Merlin says. Gwaine nods and takes the boy down and then heads up to the King's chambers and stops when he hears the two talking. 

Gwaine knows he shouldn't but he leans down to listen in.

"Lady Vivian and her father, King Olaf, will be arriving later today. 

"And you want me to take care of Lady Vivian as you have asked?" Merlin asks.

"Yes. It will be your only duty," Arthur says.

"Of course Sire," Merlin says and Gwaine backs up to the end of the hall and smiles with a wave when he sees Merlin. He's not sure what he just heard but it can't be what his mind is jumping to. There's no way.

"Hey Merlin. Want to go for a walk?" Gwaine asks. He can get him alone and ask him.

"Unfortunately I can't. I need to stock up on blemish creams. The Lady Vivian has come down with some unfortunate skin affliction after accepting our invitation. The King has ordered me to focus only on helping rid her of this," Merlin says.

Gwaine breathes a sigh of relief. Of course taking care of someone would refer to something medical. Merlin is training to be a physician of course. Gwaine feels like a fool for thinking...whatever he was thinking. He doesn't even know what he's thinking. 

He sits with Merlin a smile on his face watching the man work and Merlin mashed the ingredients into a thin paste.

"Can I try some of that?" Gwaine asks.

"On clear skin it will cause boils," Merlin says. Gwaine jumps back from the bowl a bit.

Hours later a servant brings Lady Vivian to the chamber. Gwaine leaves them to it and goes walking. The next royal family is arriving at the moment. King Monroe and his son Lorcan. The prince doesn't seem to have changed since the last time Gwaine had seen him. King Olaf is eyeing him with concealed dislike. Wouldn't do to show contempt when the two kingdoms are in the middle of working up a trade agreement. 

"Thank you," Gwaine hears and be turns to see Vivian leaving. The cream is practically invisible and so are the marks.

"Accompany me to the feast tonight?"Gwaine asks.

"I would love to," Merlin says and Gwaine grins.

Later at the feast Merlin sits at the table next to him nibbling on a leg of lamb laughing with the other knights when Gwaine notices Prince Lorcan fixated completely on Lady Vivian. 

Unfortunately, Gwaine is the only one to notice. King Olaf looks fit to duel someone at any moment.

A short while later Lady Vivian leaves the feast. Heading back to her room. King Monroe is quick to drag his son away and Gwaine can hear a bit of conversation.

"If it would set your mind at ease I will have a servant assign you and your daughter rooms as far from him as I can," Arthur says and the servant heads off to do that.

"Thank you. She's my only daughter. I must protect her somehow," King Olaf says and Arthur nods.

Gwaine hopes that's the end of it.

It's not.

Three days later Lorcan tried to kiss Vivian and she runs to tell her father because she had not said he could kiss her.

King Olaf challenges Lorcan to a duel and kills him. King Monroe, distraught over the loss of his son, calls off the treaty and declares war.

Arthur helps Olaf defeat Monroe and the trade agreement is signed by Arthur not Monroe.

Camelot now has a large trade agreement to help it prosper.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Merlin? I'm sure I could convince Arthur that a Physician's Assistant would be useful on a hunting trip," Gwaine asks. It's been months since Merlin came to Camelot and this is the first time in that time the King had called for there to be a hunt.

Gwaine can hear the other knights behing him scoffing fondly. They all know how much Gwiane fancies Merlin. None of them would dare fight him on the issue.

The first time resulted in blood and no one has done it since.

"I'm sure. Gaius simply wants me to take inventory of what we have and what we need more of and either make it myself or list the ingredients that are needed. It'll be boring but I'm sure once I finish I can catch up on some much needed sleep. The plague that hit the prisons really took a lot out of me," Merlin says and Gwaine shutters. The disease had worked it's way through the prisons. Killing most of the prisoners. There had been so many dead it was rare that they found a survivor. Arthur had kept him alive long enough to get him to Merlin and Gaius. 

Gwaine has to marvel at the amount of luck Arthur had. The man had been the brother of King Cenred. The rightful heir and he had managed to take control of the kingdom from him and taking the throne.

The new King had even pulled his men back from the borders and was even willing to sit down to have a talk about peace and trade negotiations.

All because Arthur had saved him long enough to get to get treatment and then let him go.

Now that he looks closer he can see the dark rings under Merlin's eyes and his sunken cheeks. He clearly hasn't been eating or sleeping.

"Promise me to get some rest?" Gwaine asks and refuses to let go of his face until Merlin nods.

"I promise to get some rest," Merlin says and waves as they finally depart.

The hunt is uneventful in a good way. They catch a few deer. Large bucks with plenty of meat on them. A few smaller rabbits which they cook up that night. 

They even catch a couple of fish on their last day out and begin to head back to Camelot. Gwaine knows that Merlin won't be happy about the dead animals but he also knows he'll be happy that the meat is going to be part of a feast for the lower town. Arthur knows that there's been a bit less food than normal and was seeking a way to show that he cared about the plight. He traded with other Kingdoms, had Gwaine and Merlin take any unused food out to the town and he even bought land from Olaf to start a new crop. He even raised the taxes on grain, wheat, and corn on the nobles and taught some of the lower towns people how to trap and hunt.

Gwiane is proud to call him his king. And proud to serve him.

No one actually knows where the first arrow comes from but it barely missed Arthur's head. The King immediately drops from his horse to put on his helmet.

Sit Grant raises his sword only for an arrow to go right between the eyes through the slot they use to see. 

The Knight drops from his horse dead and the horse takes off into the forest, his reigns wrapping around Sir Neville's throat and choking him as he is dragged off too fast to catch.

Sir Michael is attempting to put on his helmet when an arrow hits the ground at the feet of his horse. The horse rears back and tosses the Knight from his back and there's a crunch as Sir Michael's head a rock and doesn't move again.

As quickly as the attack started it's over and all of them are left confused. 

"Sire!" Leon calls and Arthur stumbles forward an arrow sticking out of his arm.

"Quickly we must get him to Gaius!" Leon says and they race back to Camelot.

When they make it to the Physician's chambers Gaius isn't there but the noise is enough to wake Merlin who stumbles from his room rubbing sleep from his eyes. 

He snaps to attention when he sees Arthur and the knights and immediately starts treating the wound.

The only reason Gwaine knows Arthur is okay is that the man is discussing the funerals for the knights.

No one fails to notice Merlin stiffen when the names are said.

"What is it?" Gwaine says.

"It's not my place to say," Merlin says.

"You may speak freely," Arthur says.

"Well it's just that...those particular knights have been terrorizing the female servants since they arrived," Merlin says and Gwaine wants to punch something.

"Without reports I can't do anything. But...Leon, I want to create a board of honorable knights and servants to oversee reports of servants against the nobility. No one in my kingdom should ever be made to feel unsafe," Arthur says and Leon nods.

"Right as rain Sire," Merlin says.

"Thank you Merlin. You and Gaius will serve on this board. I can trust you both not to be swayed by coin," Arthur says.

"I would be honored sire," Merlin says. 

Gwaine has never been so proud.


End file.
